


16 任务失败

by fantasy_cp



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 10:41:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11206392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasy_cp/pseuds/fantasy_cp





	16 任务失败

16.任务失败

赫韦德斯被涌进房间的警卫员压在地上动弹不得，胡梅尔斯转着刚刚从他手里抢下来的匕首：“所以你不是别人送给我的那个男孩，怪不得连口交都做不好。”

他随手把小巧的匕首扔在地上，留下一句“好好‘照顾’他，但不能让他死。”就离开了。

两天后胡梅尔斯一边听属下的汇报一边查看赫韦德斯的情况，他的手指在遍布各种伤痕的皮肤上刮过，昏迷中的人不安的动了动身体，但是高烧和失血让他无法醒来，又陷入昏沉中。

胡梅尔斯的扫过小桌上的几个小药瓶皱眉：“这些都用在他身上了？”“是，因为您说不能让他死，所以用了这种新药，效果最强，痛觉可以达到正常程度的2-3倍，一般人一瓶就已经崩溃了，我们先后给他用了四瓶，可他还是什么都没说。”

“不怪你们，”胡梅尔斯又回头看了眼被绑在椅子上的人：“难怪放心让他一个人来，这两天一个接应都查不到。也许我们都错了，应该换一种方式招待客人。帮他处理下伤口，用点治疗炎症的药物控制下他的高烧，哦对了，给他一点助眠的药物，在他醒来前再给他一针肌肉松弛剂。”“是。”

赫韦德斯慢慢睁开眼睛，木然的看着干净的天花板，用了很久才反应过来自己大概已经离开那个噩梦一样的地下室了。但也许这只是下一个噩梦的开始：“你醒了？”胡梅尔斯走到他的床边坐下：“你看起来比一天前的情况好多了。”赫韦德斯没有说话，但他的眼神把“托你的福”的意思表达的很充分。

胡梅尔斯伸手去掀他的被子：“我必须要强调，我并不喜欢之前发生在你身上，和将要发生在你身上的事。”赫韦德斯的嗓音嘶哑到他自己都觉得不舒服：“虚伪。”“你说的没错，因为即使我不喜欢，我也会继续的。不要做无谓的反抗了，你之前都拿我没办法，现在这种身体状态下就更没有胜算，你配合的话，起码我们可以快点结束。”

“你才在做无谓的事，”案板上的鱼一点自觉都没有的哼笑：“你们什么都不会从我这里得到，我保证。”胡梅尔斯俯身在他脖子上落下一个吻：“这可不一定，别误会，我不是质疑你对痛苦的抵抗能力，毒品太耗时间，我们就试试另一个像毒品一样的东西。”他捏住赫韦德斯踢向他的腿：“肌肉松弛剂，你现在的反抗在我看来都只是情趣而已。配合一点，一点都不痛苦，我保证。”

赫韦德斯对他的话不屑一顾——反抗只是对于敌人的本能反应，接下来要面对的一切他并不担心，如果只是强暴…他做好了面对任何事的心理准备才来到这里，来杀了这个滥杀无辜的混蛋，当然也不会没有做最坏的打算…他自暴自弃的放弃一切动作，放空的盯着天花板：一定会找到自杀的机会的，只是可惜要死在这个肮脏的地方。

“看来是我怠慢客人了？”胡梅尔斯发现他居然在走神，都不知该生气还是该好笑，他分开赫韦德斯的双腿，抚摸着他大腿上的伤痕惋惜的说：“太可惜了，之前你多漂亮。”也许是因为这是几天来第一个痛以外的感觉，即使是手指抚过伤痕，疼痛以外的麻痒也让人难以忽视。

胡梅尔斯拉过他的双臂用绳子绑在床头：“抱歉，只是不希望你挣扎的太厉害又把伤口崩开，我不太喜欢床上都是血。”没有再给他反唇相讥的机会，胡梅尔斯俯下身用嘴唇堵住了他的嘴，舌头舔过他还残留着几丝血腥味的齿列，手上微微用力，捏开他紧闭的下颌卷住他躲闪的舌头不断纠缠，用舌尖舔舐着他的上颚。赫韦德斯试图偏过头躲开他的侵犯，却被紧紧扣住下颌骨，直到被吻到意识模糊才被放开，还在失神的时候感觉到胡梅尔斯温度偏低的手指落在他的身上，从乳尖到腰侧，都只是轻轻划过，微痒的感觉让他不适应的向一边挪动，胡梅尔斯伸手握住他还没有反应的阴茎上下套弄，按住想要并起的长腿：“从来没有别人帮你这么做？”

赫韦德斯狠狠瞪了他一眼没有开口，只有他自己才知道有多难忍住呻吟：胡梅尔斯上下套弄着他的性器，大拇指有意无意的擦过敏感的铃口，视线却一直紧盯着自己的脸查看反应。这种全身都被人审视被人控制的状态下，自己却忍不住生理反应让赫韦德斯焦躁又羞耻，他闭起眼睛却躲不开紧盯着他的视线。下身并没有受到他这样的想法的影响，在胡梅尔斯娴熟的套弄下很快完全勃起，甚至留下了清液，已经情动的人为了忍住自己情不自禁想挺腰把下身送到胡梅尔斯手心的动作而绞紧了捆住双手的绳子，忍到眼角微红还是发出了一些断断续续的呻吟。

胡梅尔斯单手拧开早就扔在一边的润滑剂，倒在赫韦德斯已经潮湿的股间，润滑剂冰凉的触感似乎唤回了赫韦德斯的些许理智，他睁开已经雾蒙蒙的棕绿色眼睛望过来，胡梅尔斯看得出他眼里有挣扎也有渴望。真美，他忍不住在心里惋惜，如果赫韦德斯不是带着别的目的来的，而仅仅就是他表面的身份，自己一定会很珍惜这个极品的。

当然，惋惜归惋惜，他手上的工作还是没有停下，一边继续手上的动作让赫韦德斯又紧闭上双眼把下唇咬的通红，一边伸手刮下了足够的润滑，探入一根手指做扩张。“嗯…”赫韦德斯忍不住向后一缩，然后被紧紧按住，手指的主人给出诚意不足的关心：“很痛？那我慢一点。”但是…如果是痛的话，也许反而还好，下身并不是痛感，而是奇怪的饱胀感…他又想咬住下唇让所有奇怪的感觉都被痛觉盖过，胡梅尔斯似乎看穿了他的想法，俯下身堵住了他的唇，赫韦德斯这次没有放过他，狠狠地咬了他伸进嘴里的舌头。胡梅尔斯根本没有介意他这点无力的反抗，只是勾住他的舌头深吻，缺氧明显让他迟钝很多，第二根手指进入的时候也只是轻轻一抖，就又被拉回人为制造的快感陷阱里。

埋在赫韦德斯身体里的手指不安分的深入，微微屈起的手指在他身体里转圈、轻按，直到他碰到一个要命的地方，赫韦德斯激烈的颤抖起来，忍到沙哑的嗓音带着微微的哭腔：“你…不…别碰...”可惜这样的话招来的只有进一步的侵犯，敏感点被两指搔刮，扭转，戳弄…几乎爆炸一样的快感让赫韦德斯一下子分不清是痛苦还是极致的欢愉，他双脚痉挛着搭在已经跪在他身前的胡梅尔斯身上，挺起腰在胡梅尔斯粗糙的手心磨蹭，明显已经到了高潮边缘。但是下一秒他又痛苦的扭动起来——胡梅尔斯握紧根部阻止了他即将到来的高潮：“我就问你一个问题，是谁？”赫韦德斯呜咽着摇头，挣扎着想摆脱他的手：“松开…放开我…”胡梅尔斯当然没有让他如愿，在他终于平静一些以后又一次用手指玩弄起了他的身体，不断的按压过前列腺，那种极致的快感好像要把人活活逼疯了一般充斥满全身，还有那种因为快感却得不到发泄而愈发空虚的感觉。

赫韦德斯连续数次在快感和痛苦之间挣扎，他控制不住自己的耳朵，胡梅尔斯有的话不断的被听进心里：“我不问你原因，只要你告诉我一个名字，你就可以解脱，只是一个名字而已，这些就都可以结束了。”随着在他身体里肆虐的手指又一次接触前列腺，赫韦德斯颤抖着无意识的挺动身体想要高潮，但就像之前每一次一样，扼在他阴茎根部的手骤然收紧，让他痛苦的扭动身体，有些话在理智重新接上大脑前就脱口而出：“是你亲爱的战友让我来杀你。”胡梅尔斯意外的皱起眉，左手松开了已经紫涨的阴茎，快速的撸动几下，赫韦德斯呻吟着射在他手上。

期待多时的高潮带走了他的精神，但胡梅尔斯的下一句话把他拉了回来：“你是梅策尔德的人。”赫韦德斯反问：“他是你的战友？你是反对派的人？”“当然不，但是几天前路易斯遇刺，死前有被拷问过的迹象，我原来以为是别国间谍干的，现在看来，他是因为我们一起做的处理战俘计划死的。国内有能力把事情做的这么干净的理想主义者，只有梅策尔德。”赫韦德斯没有再反驳，因为胡梅尔斯的猜测都是对的，只是：“理想主义者，你就是这么评价一个比你们更有人性的人吗？”“处决战俘是不人性，但是这是最简单的解决方式，我也要对前线的兄弟们负责。”“虚伪，你们只是不愿意多动动那已经腐朽的脑子想想别的办法。你拿老师没有办法，因为你没有证据是老师的命令，你的战友是我们杀的，你可以杀了我为他报仇。”

胡梅尔斯没有吱声，杀了他当然是最简单的做法，但是杀了他以后呢？梅策尔德不会放过自己，反对派现在的支持率非常可观，战争即将结束，将来的民意谁都不敢肯定…


End file.
